This invention relates to a device which can be adjustably harnessed against the perineal region of an animal, to facilitate the collection of urine from the animal.
The collection of urine from pregnant mares is a substantial industry. The urine of pregnant mares includes conjugated oestrogens, which can be recovered from the urine and used in various pharmaceutical preparations. In particular, conjugated oestrogens harvested from pregnant mares are used for hormone replacement therapy in humans, and as hormone growth stimulants for other animals.
There are a variety of differing devices and methods intended to collect uncontaminated urine from mares. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,714 and 3,036,553 disclose urine collection systems involving a collection unit suspended from the rear of the mare, an opening in which is intended to encircle the vulva. The unit funnels urine away from the vulva for separate storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,159 describes a related system, in which straps pass along either side of the mare""s tail to suspend a extension, the end of which is positioned between the anus and vulva of the mare. Faeces falling from the anus passes over the top of the barrier extension, so that it does not contaminate the collected urine.
These and other arrangements are not entirely satisfactory. There is a distinct possibility that faeces produced by the animal may contaminate the collected urine by not being satisfactorily deflected away from the mare. There is generally an increased risk of contamination when the faeces has a relatively high liquid content, as is often the case. This can cause the faeces to run down the buttocks, making it more difficult to deflect the faeces away from the mare.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to attempt to address these and other limitations of the existing prior art.
The inventive concept resides in a recognition that urine can be advantageously collected from animals using a device able to be placed against buttocks in the perineum region of the animal, below the anus, and having a deflector plate profiled to match the buttocks of the animal and able to be snugly engaged against the buttocks to effectively deflect faeces away from the animal.
Accordingly, the invention provides a device suitable for use in collecting urine from animals, the device including a support portion able to be positioned between the buttocks of an animal in the perineum region of the animal, directly below the anus; a deflector plate supported by the support portion and having a front contact edge; and an engaging means attached with the deflector plate; wherein, in use, the engaging means can be tensioned to conform the front contact edge of the deflector plate against the buttocks of the animal to assist in deflecting faeces away from the buttocks of the animal.
Preferably, the support portion is integral with the deflector plate and is intended to support the deflector plate, so that it can be appropriately tensioned to conform against the profile of the animal""s buttocks region below the anus. Preferably, in the case of female animals, the support portion is located to avoid any obstruction of the vulva which may otherwise encourage infection of the urinary tract, or cause discomfort to the animal. Preferably, in use, the support portion does not generally contact or rub against the buttocks of the animal, to avoid causing irritation or discomfort to the animal.
Preferably, the engaging means is integral with the deflector plate, and includes two arms, both of which extend from each end of the contact edge of the deflector plate. Preferably, each of the arms are able to be attached with engaging straps which can be attached with a harness assembly fitted to the animal, or connected to the sides of a urine collection device, in order to snugly conform the front contact edge of the deflector plate against the profile of the animal""s buttocks by tensioning the arms through adjustment of the engaging straps. Preferably, the arms and the engaging straps are sleeved in a suitable material to avoid irritating the animal due to rubbing or chaffing of the arms or engaging straps against the animal.
Preferably, the engaging means also allows for adjustment of the position of the device in relation to the buttocks, side regions or semitendinosus, and perineal region of the animal by, for example, adjusting the position and tension in the engaging straps.
Preferably, in use, the contact edge of the deflector plate is snugly positioned against the profile of the buttocks of the animal, to minimise the risk of faeces running down the buttocks of the animal, to avoid contamination with collected urine.
Preferably, the front contact edge of the deflector plate upwardly extends against the buttocks of the animal when the device is fitted to the animal to further assist in deflecting faeces from the buttocks of the animal. Preferably, the deflector plate extends beyond the support portion so that the front contact edge of the deflector plate can, in use, be upturned against the buttocks of the animal.
Preferably, the support portion is relatively wedge-shaped and has an outer surface which is relatively smooth, soft and pliable, to avoid irritating the animal. Preferably, the wedge-shaped profile of the support portion is shaped to locate the device between the buttocks of the animal, in the perineal region.
Preferably, the deflector plate and the engaging means are shaped and dimensioned so that the device can be successfully used with animals of varying anatomical shapes and proportions. Preferably, the integral deflector plate and engaging means are fabricated with a soft, resilient rubber material that is readily stretched to conform against the buttocks of differently shaped animals. Preferably, the deflector plate and engaging means are able to be used on mares which have a relatively narrow and deep buttocks region, as well as cows, which have a relatively broad and shallow buttocks region, particularly dairy cattle and other breeds which have an anus and vulva which is relatively deeply set from the rear of the buttocks.
Preferably, the device provides a relatively comfortable fit for the animal when the device is attached to the buttocks of the animal. Preferably, the device, which in use is pulled directly against the buttocks of the animal via the engaging means, is stably positioned so that it is unlikely to slip out of place during ordinary movement of the animal such as, for example, in the case of mares, while the mare is trotting or cantering, or when lying down.
Preferably, the contact edge of the deflector plate provides, with appropriate pressure from the engaging means, a relatively tight and sealing engagement against the buttocks of the animal. Preferably, when so used, the deflector plate is able to deflect faeces with a relatively high liquid content which might otherwise run down the buttocks of the animal thereby contaminating urine collected from the animal.